To Be Wickedly Insane
by Chisenga Nagashi
Summary: New story. Sakura goes 'insane' and leaves Konoha. Why? She has an inner demon, or self. She leaves, they go after her, will they win, or fail? Yeah, SasuSaku, NaruSaku, NaruSakuSasu, SaiSaku, SasuSakuSai. Remember to read and review!
1. Won't

Yeah, SasuSaku, NaruSaku, NaruSakuSasu, SaiSaku, SasuSakuSai. A good 800 words if you please.

**Standard Disclaimer Aplied**

Enjoy, and remember to read and review!!

_---(To Be Wickedly Insane: Chapter One - Won't)_

Sakura ran to where Sai and Naruto were. They were looking at something.

"Sa-Sasuke..." Naruto stuttered.

Sakura gasped.

"Sasuke...kun..?" she mumbled.

"Sakura. Naruto." the traitor said. "Its been a while."

_'Is that all he can say? Its been almost three years...'_ Sakura thought.

_'Why?' _Naruto thought, as Sasuke quickly jumped off the small cliff, and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

One hand, on his waist, one of Naruto's shoulder. Sharingan activated. And a katana on his belt.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled. "Move!"

Sakura knew.

"Why didn't you kill me when you had the chance?" Naruto looked down. "Why?"

"Because, aniki wanted me to kill you to obtain the Mangekyou. I will not follow the way he wanted me to. Therefore, I will find another way to obtain it." Sasuke said.

"Baka." Sakura mumbled, as her teammates looked at her. "Baka."

This time it was audible. Sasuke glared.

"You, Sasuke. You too, Naruto. Even you, Sai." Sakura continued, imitating Shikamaru's sky watcher look.

"Sakura-chan...What are talking about?" Naruto whispered.

"What am I talking? I'm talking how life sucks!" she said, almost childishly, but in a serious way. "My parents were murdered by my cousin! Right in front of me. Over and over again."

"W-what?"

"You heard me! Using _it_..."

Her eyes were closed. Her back faced her teammates. She turned around.

Her eyes were gray with a single spinning blade down the middle, as the pupil. Like a cat's eye.

"The..." Yamato started. "You...Opened the seal..."

_---(At Hokage's Office)_

"Shizune. What is it?" Tsunade said.

"We have a message." the assistant said.

Tsunade opened the paper and read:

_Sakura-san has activated this...Kekkei Genkai that was sealed off. Her eyes are now gray with a spinning slit down the middle. Like a cat's eye. We are also encountering Uchiha Sasuke. You might want to send ANBU._

_, Sai_

"What?!" Tsunade exclaimed. "Send the ANBU right away!"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama."

"This is bad. Very bad..." Tsunade said, rubbing her temples.

_---(Back With Team Seven)_

"Sa-sakura-c-chan..." Naruto stuttered. "W-what's happening..?"

"What's happening? I'm becoming _her_, can't you see?!" Sakura yelled.

"Haruno Sakura. By the orders of Konoha no Sato, you must stop and clam down." Yamato said.

The pupils or blades in Sakura's eyes spun faster, until her eyes looked like a blur.

"Yamato, I have already sent a message to Konoha." Sai said.

Sakura started to clutch her head. Tears were threatening to fall.

_'I won't cry. I won't become _her_. I won't...I won't!!' _Sakura thought.

She stopped and froze for a second.

_---(Sakura POV: Flashback Sequence)_

"Kaa-san...Where are we going?" the nine-year-old me asked, holding on to Okaa-san's hand.

"Shh, promise me, Sakura, you will never tell anyone out of the Haruno family this." Kaa-san said.

"Hai, Kaa-san."

"Good, now, give me your left hand." Kaa-san seemingly examined it, hesitantly. "Now, bear with the pain for a little more."

"Kaa-san? What are you doing?"

The real me, watching the flashback, started to tremble. I rubbed my arms ferociously.

_'So cold...I...I can't...I CAN'T WATCH THIS!!!!!'_

I closed my eyes tightly. _'No...No. I can't. It...hurts too much...'_

"Onegai!! Kaa-san! The mark hurts!!" the younger me clutched her hand.

The mark faded, until it wasn't visible.

I looked at my gloved hand.

The seal was glowing hard, so much, that it could be seen through my glove.

_---(Third Person POV: End Flashback)_

Sakura clutched her left hand.

"It hurts...So bad..." she mumbled.

"The seal...It has activated..." Yamato said. "Stop her!!"

"Too late." a voice said.

The voice came from Sakura. But it wasn't her voice.

_---(To Be Continued...)_

What do you think? Pretty good? Review to tell me, flames allowed!

Words:

_-kun: A suffix or honorific for a mainly a male, meaning hansome or cute boy._

_Aniki: Big brother, more honorable than "nii-san"._

_-chan: A suffix or honorific for a mainly a female, meaning pretty, beautiful, or cute girl._

_Konoha: no Sato Village Hidden In The Leaves_

_Kaa-san/Okaa-san: Mother_

_Onegai: Please_

Next Time, On _To Be Wickedly Insane:_

_Taken Over, Stop Her!!_

Review, and toon in to; _To Be Wickedly Insane!!_

_**Jade-sama**_

Hehe, its not over yet. Since I'm nice, here's the preview

---

"Sa-sakura-c-chan? Is that you?" Naruto said.

"Heh. I'm Sakura. Just not the one you know."

"Hm, then where is Sakura-san?" Sai said.

'Sakura' put on a fake smile. "In the back of our head."

---

Happy?! Now review!

_**Jade-sama**_


	2. Taken Over! Stop Her!

READ AND REVIEW!!! Sorry its only 840 words...

**Standard Disclaimer Aplied**

Words:

_-kun: A suffix or honorific for a mainly a male, meaning hansome or cute boy._

_-chan: A suffix or honorific for a mainly a female, meaning pretty, beautiful, or cute girl._

_Konoha no Sato: Village Hidden In The Leaves_

_Nani: What_

_Hai: Yes_

_Genjutsu: Illusion-type jutsu_

_Ninjutsu: Chakra-using ones, such as a tranformation_

_Taijutsu: Physical fighting; hand-to-hand combat_

_-san: someone you do not know well._

_---(Recap)_

Sakura clutched her left hand.

"It hurts...So bad..." she mumbled.

"The seal...It has activated..." Yamato said. "Stop her!!"

"Too late." a voice said.

The voice came from Sakura. But it wasn't her voice.

_---(To Be Wickedly Insane: Chapter Two - Taken Over, Stop Her!!)_

"Sa-sakura-c-chan? Is that you?" Naruto said.

"Heh. I'm Sakura. Just not the one you know."

"Hm, then where is Sakura-san?" Sai said.

'Sakura' put on a fake smile. "In the back of our head."

_'What is going on?'_ Naruto thought. _'Is this really Sakura-chan?'_

"Hm? Afraid? To die?" 'Sakura' said.

They stared at her. Would Sakura really say that?

"Haruno Sakura. Close up the seal!!" Yamato yelled.

"I said. The real Sakura isn't here anymore. I am."

**_'Kit. Let me take over, so I can talk to 'Sakura'.'_** the Kyuubi said to Naruto.

Naruto nodded. _'Not now...'_

_'Kiai.'_ the real Sakura said/thought to her. _'Whats going to happen now?'_

**_'Patience, I have yet to begun.'_** Kiai thought.

_'Um, hai.'_

"Hm...No wonder Sakura broke the seal..." Kiai said. "My name is Kiai, I am Sakura's inner self."

(Kiai is a Japanese term that is a compound of ki meaning mind, will, turn-of-mind or spirit and ai (ai is love) being the contraction of the verb awasu , signifying "to unite"; literally "concentrated spirit". Kiai is a term used in martial arts and in the board game Go (Shogi) where it describes fighting spirit.)

"Nani...? Sakura-chan's inner self?" Naruto said.

"Aa. Inner self. Like you, Naruto-san, you have the Kyuubi for power, though the Kyuubi is a seperate soul." Kiai said. "I am Sakura, the inner self of her. Just about the opposite of her though."

"Opposite..?"

"Heh. The real Sakura advances in Genjutsu and healing, ne? I advance in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. We both adavance in Bujutsu." Kiai said.

"Bujutsu?"

"Yes, meaning science, craft, or art, while bujutsu is translated as 'science of war' or 'martial craft'. That is mainly how Sakura is so smart." Kiai said.

"Aa. Kiai-san. Why did Sakura break the seal?" Sai said.

"Hm. Heh. She wanted...To kill someone..."

"Nani?!"

"Sakura-chan would never do that?!" Naruto yelled. "Never!"

"Then you don't know her well enough...Tell me. Do you her secret?" Kiai said.

_'NO!! Kiai!! Stop!!'_ Sakura yelled.

"W-what secret?" they said.

"You really don't anything about her." Kiai chuckled.

Kiai slowly took off the gloves. Revealing a glowing mark on Sakura's left hand.

"What...Is that mark?"

Kiai chuckled again. "Sakura's seal."

"Na-nani?!" Naruto yelled. "Sakura-chan isn't cursed!!"

"Cursed? No, she isn't. But, she is the heir to the Haruno clan." Kiai said.

Sasuke finally spoke up. "Who gave her the seal?"

"Heh. Her mother."

"Why?"

"Hm...To seal me in. I am the most dangerous inner self out of them. You see, once the user or container dies, than the inner is reincarnated into the next male of female in line. And that was Sakura."

"Hm...How long has she had it?" Sai asked.

"Around...Six almost seven years...Since she was nine years old." Kiai did the sky watcher look. "She had to cut off all of her close bonds outside of her family that day..."

"Ino..." Sai said. "How can she smile?"

"Heh. Harunos are experts at faking emotions. Sakura, the last and the best."

"The last..?" Sasuke said.

"The clan was murdered a year after Naruto-san left to train."

"Does she feel hatred?"

Kiai's power started to flow through Sakura's body.

"Hatred...? Does she feel hatred? Of course." Kiai said.

_'Their power is out of control...'_ Yamato thought. "Sakura's been fully taken over!! Stop her!! Now!!"

_**'Kit. Release me now.'**_

_'Hai.'_

The Kyuubi's chakra engulfed Naruto. Three tails open.

Sai got out his weapon. And held it in a get-ready stance.

Sasuke. He activated his Sharingan. It may not be his business, but he can observe what will happen.

"RELEASE!!!" Kiai/Sakura said.

All of the energy...The chakra flowed out...

"Kiai..." the Kyuubi said.

"Long time no see, Kyuubi-nii." Kiai said, with a smirk.

_---(To Be Continued...)_

Ok. Normal enough. This chapter was mainly explaining about Sakura and Kiai. Next one's about Kiai and Kyuubi.

Next Time, On _To Be Wickedly Insane_:

_(3) Kyuubi VS Kiai, Showdown Of Best Friends._

_(4) The Forgotten Headband, And Memories_

_(5) No Control, No Sakura_

Ok, review please!!

_**Jade-sama**_


	3. Kyuubi VS Kiai, Showdown Of Best Friends

Enjoy!! Remember to read and review!!! This chapter has a some NaruSaku... And sorry, pretty short, only about 840 words.

**Standard Disclaimer Aplied**

Remember to read and review!!!

_---(Recap)_

_'Their power is out of control...'_ Yamato thought. "Sakura's been fully taken over!! Stop her!! Now!!"

_**'Kit. Release me now.'**_

_'Hai.'_

The Kyuubi's chakra engulfed Naruto. Three tails open.

Sai got out his weapon. And held it in a get-ready stance.

Sasuke. He activated his Sharingan. It may not be his business, but he can observe what will happen.

"RELEASE!!!" Kiai/Sakura said.

All of the energy...The chakra flowed out...

"Kiai..." the Kyuubi said.

"Long time no see, Kyuubi-nii." Kiai said, with a smirk.

_---(To Be Wickedly Insane: Chapter Three - Kyuubi VS Kiai, Showdown Of Best Friends)_

_---(Inside Sakura's mind)_

_'Kiai, how do you and the Kyuubi know each other?'_ Sakura asked Kiai.

But, unnoticed, Sasuke could use the Sharingan to see Kiai and Sakura, like he did with the Kyuubi and Naruto.

_**'Aa. We're the best of friends.'**_

Sakura's eyes widen. _'Best of friends...?'_

_**'Aa. I may not be a demon, but I am close.'**_

_'Hm...Do we have to fight the Kyuubi..? I mean...Its Naruto's body...And I hate...'_ Sakura trailed off.

_**'Yes, fighting your close friends...I feel the same way...'**_

_'The seal, is it completely broken?'_

_**'Only half way.'**_

_'Nani?! But, I feel so much chakra!!'_

_**'Hm, I am the most powerful Inner, you know.'**_

_'Hai, hai...But, can't I---I mean, we just...leave?'_

**_'Nande? Sakura...Do really want to become like..._her**

_'Her? Who is her?'_ Sasuke thought.

_'Of course I don't! She...She...Killed my clan!!'_

_'Clan? She?'_ Sasuke thought.

Sakura clenched her fist, in her mind and on the outside.

_'I can't keep my secrets hidden anymore...'_ Sakura thought.

_---(Back Outside)_

"Sa-Sakura-chan..." Naruto said, his Kyuubi red eyes gleaming with tears. "You never told us!"

Kiai let Sakura take over for a moment.

"Naruto. I did it to protect everyone." Sakura said with a cold-like stare. "But, now...The seal has broken. I must fight you."

Naruto mentally winced.

Sakura. His teammate, friend, someone almost like a sister figure to him, want to fight him?

_---(Inside Naruto's Mind)_

_'Is that Sakura-chan? Or Kiai?'_

**_'Kit. Let me fight her.'_** Kyuubi said.

_'No!! This is Sakura-chan's body! We could hurt her badly!'_

_**'Aa. Kiai would do the same to us...'**_

_'How do you know Kiai anyways?'_

_**'We're best friends...'**_

_'Best friends?!'_

_**'Hai. Its been years since we've seen or heard from each other.'**_

_'Nani?!' _Naruto mentally yelled to the Kyuubi. _'Then how are you sure you're still friends?'_

_**'Aa. Just like you and the Uchiha over there. We promised.'**_

_'...Ne? How is that like me and Sasuke?' _the dense Jinchuuriki blinked.

The Kyuubi mentally sighed.

_**'You will understand someday.'**_

_---(Back Outside)_

Sasuke and Sai were watching the battle.

Though they were just talking and staring at each other, truefully, the emotion part is the worst part of any fight.

Sakura spoke up. "Naruto." He cringed slightly.

"Sa-Sakura-chan..." he clutched where his heart was. "I don't want to fight you..!"

"More like you can't." her eyes--- The gray ones--- looked dull, almost faded.

Nothing was said.

Naruto looked up. And tightened his headband. Kyuubi red eyes still blazing.

Sakura put her gloves on, the single blade (or pupil) was spinning faster than before, if possible.

**_'Kiai...' _**the inner self thought.

**_'Kyuubi...' _**the Kyuubi no Kitsune thought.

And at the same time, the two souls thought one thing.

_**'We must fight! No matter what!'**_

And the 'fight' was on, and emotions riled up.

_---(The Hokage Tower)_

"Godaime-sama." an ANBU said. "We must seal Sakura-san's seal completely, correct?"

"Yes, now go!!" the Medic-Sennin said. "It could be too late!"

The ANBU poofed away.

_'Sakura. Hold on. Control yourself...' _the Godaime thought.

The Hokage rubbed her forehead. Beads of sweat, with fear for Konoha and sadness for Sakura.

It was time to panic.

_---(With Team 7)_

Sakura gave Sasuke, Sai, and Yamato a glance, signifing that they could not interrupt.

Sakura pulled off her headband and retied it to her forehead.

She was serious.

"Sakura-chan..."

_---(Naruto no Preview!)_

Naruto - "Arg!! Sakura-chan's using my disability to fight her against me!!"

Sakura - "Its just the obvious, baka."

Sasuke - "Hn...Next time...On _To Be Wickedly Insane_..."

Sakura and Naruto - "_The Forgotten Headband, And Memories_!"

All - "Stay tooned!"

-Insert Naruto in front of Sakura, with tears brimming his eyes, and Sakura with a stoic expression-

Sasuke - _'That scene's just too familiar...'_

_---(End Chapter Three)_

Naruto no Preview's just like at the end of each episode, Naruto or another character previews what happens next time.

Next Time, On _To Be Wickedly Insane_:

_(4) The Forgotten Headband, And Memories_

_(5) No Control, No Sakura_

_(6) A Good Three Years_

Review and stay tooned!!

_**Jade-sama**_


End file.
